


Clearance

by copiousyouth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, John - Freeform, Lestrade - Freeform, Military, Military John, Security Clearance, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copiousyouth/pseuds/copiousyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's time in the Army wasn't as normal as he'd made it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearance

“Damn it, I’m going to have to call Mycroft,” Sherlock said petulantly. Lestrade shifted from foot to foot anxiously.

“Why?” John asked.

“It’s level 5 clearance… I can’t get past it.” Lestrade peered at Sherlock, surprised he'd admitted to not knowing.

“Let me try,” John said moving towards the key pad. As he begin typing Sherlock tried to interject, “you won’t be ab-“

The door clicked and swung open.

“How did you do that?” Sherlock said, rounding on John. John just shrugged.

“You had the key code, how did you have the key code?” Sherlock asked, attempting to tower over the shorter man.

“They haven't changed the basic access codes since I was discharged,” John replied calmly.

“But- this is a Level 5 facility! You were a doctor!" Sherlock said with increasing agitation. What had he missed about John? Just when he thought he knew the doctor.

“I was also a soldier," John replied.

"Are you being intentionally obtuse?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock," John said, putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "I was a soldier and my platoon ended up getting involved in rather more than we had intended. Eventually that resulted in me getting Level 6 clearance."

Sherlock stared for a split second before collecting himself and filing everything he had just heard away for later inspection," you could have said you were some sort of Special Forces... person."

"It wasn't the SAS and you never asked," John replied.

Sherlock just looked at John for a long moment.

"Well now that we're all caught up on John's military history, could we please get on with it," Lestrade said.

Come on, we might as well get what we came for,” John replied.

“We’ve got 5 minutes before the security system finishes cross-referencing and notices I'm not technically a member of the British Army anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and unbrit-picked.
> 
> Updated from a prompt fill done in 2012.


End file.
